paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Innocence
Name: Innocence Physical Age: 19 True Age: 113 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Essence 'Power' Innocence has the power to heal weak party members, she's not that stronge untill her other self kicks in (innocence has MPD). one side (the happy or nice side) is the more dominate self that helps heal each party member when need, but when pushed to her limits she become her other (the more saddistic self) side a best to be called berserker. the other self is much stronger, but both will be in need of teaching. She can truly change at anytime durring a battle but once won or victorious she goes back to being her self. 'Weapon' Innocence (good half) Has a staff of silver and white burch wood with two blue-ish white crystals on the top of the staff, on the top where the crystals are it looks like the wood was intertwined within the crystals. (evil self) When in evil self she just filps around the staff to re-veal a bird headed (more like a bird skull) Scythe, with on the end of the scythe (so bird skull) theres an array of black feathers that burts out like the crown on a brid, the same crystals the are on the bootom of the scythe (or the top of the staff) are beaded around the scythes head right to the neck of the scythe. Turns to the staff and scythe when personalitys are switched, but truns back to normal (staff) when all over and dosent need to be used any longer. 'Summon' Innocence's lifetime compainion for the pass years has be Eris, A beige Swift Fox (the swift Fox is an endangered species). Different Froms Innocence's nice composure Eris is a more head-stronge, yet cunning creature. Eris never truly thinks before she acts (or attacks) which contrasts Innocences battle plans in a way, before shes transform to her other self. Both Eris and Innocence well never be separated, they both love and in the end care for each other. Even if it seems like Eris is about to rip out Innocence's throat, She does care and try to protect Innocence. 'History' Ashrin was born to the slums of society, only being pushed forward by her twin brother Anthony did they both get adopted into a wealthy family, though Anthony was treated with respect, Ashrin was not. She was treated horribliy, and was tormented by both adulits of the family. On her 19th birthday Ashrin, a younge flower was nearly Raped by the man she most horribly called father, but as he was about to. Anthony stopped there father, but got stabbed through the heart and died, and as Ashrin saw her brother colapse cold and dead on the ground. she look to find that she to had been stabbed through the heart. The truth was that Ashrin and Anthony were very special twins if one got hurt so did the other even if they were no where near each other. So as one died so did the other. Alas Ashrin cold and dead arose from her state, to be reborn as the virtue Innocence, for as long as she could she kept her child like innocence, and her (other) Innocence 'Appearance' Standing at 5'6", and at a weight of 110 lbs, Innocence has the appearance of a child though she is of 19 years, she is very thin and graceful for her petit physic, and has a pale complextion like someone caught in deaths grip. She's very fast and has no need to bulk up. She has light brown hair with blond natural highlights. Her bangs are messy but cuts to some sort of a center, she has to peaces of hair that fall on the front of her face, and the rest of her hair is messaliy braided to the back (its like she started the braid at the bottom of her neck down). Her eyes are of Ice grey, but when she turns to her other self her eyes turns champian gold. she has a slightly rounded face but no fat, she is usually sighted with a shy smile on her face to show off more of her child-like looks that she has. Most people would look at her and ask how old she is, she looks that younge. On Innocence's Back you'll see the only thing that brings the nightmares back, whip scares from her old Master (father). She trys to hid them though they are easy to see. Innocence wears a corset like hunters tunic, she hand made with leather belt like straps that can have a hood built onto, on the back you'll see the shirt has a bow on the back and tails from the undershirt. On one arm she has two leather belt braceslets on the tops of her arm, and one on the other. She then wears a short skirtand a belt with a bulit-in pack of herbs and ointments for healing. Then finaly she wears knee high metal greaves with gold plating in the front, on one side of both greaves there our more bows. thus showing off Innocence's Childish nature, and Forgetfullness of her real age. 'Behaviour' Innocence trusts anyone even if the person might in the end try to kill her, she's very naive and quite gullible. She in the end doesnt know who to trust, she'll only trust you if she has known you and has called you a friend. She can spot out random details or pick out part of a sentance and turn it agianst them (EX. "thats what she said"). She knows when she is right or wrong but she trys not to show it, she gets embarassed easily. Innocence likes being alone most of the time, but she dosent like it when she left out of anything. She is very claim and she goes with the flow of things, as she says "time will only tell if i'm need or not, so i better just keep doind what i'm doing" She likes to laugh at eveything she finds funny even if its not funny to others. Innocence is very quite to new people but to friends shes very socal. Innocence's one flaw is her other half... she is more phychotic, and mentally unwell. She's loud and immature, and speaks her mind even if that means shes going to start something. 'Other' Innocence likes sewing and makeing cloths. She doesn't like it when people call her short. Innocence's Favourite colour is white, though white not a colour. She likes helping in anyway possible. Innocence is a pretty decent artist. She likes to cook. 003.jpg|good Innocence 002.jpg|Innocence's other half Innocence.png|Innocence's Avatar 004.jpg|Innocence's normal cloths 005.jpg|Innocence Evil self with scythe Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Essence